dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS031
のもとへ！ ドラゴンボールのありかを き せ！ |romaji = Zunō-sama no Moto e! Sūpā Doragon Bōru no Arika o Kikidase! |english = |previous = DBS030 |next = DBS032 |arc = Hakaishin Champa Arc |manga = Super Chapters #6 & #7 |japanese date = February 14, 2016 |english date = |characters = *Geppuman *Zunō |techniques = |tools = }} のもとへ！ ドラゴンボールのありかを き せ！|Zunō-sama no Moto e! Sūpā Doragon Bōru no Arika o Kikidase!}}Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the thirty-first episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Jaco arrives on Earth. However, he does not have the ability to take Bulma to the center of the universe. However, Jaco remembers someone by the name of Zunō, a person with omniscience who will most likely know where the last Super Dragon Ball is. Thus, Bulma and Jaco travel to Zunō's planet in order to discover the location of the final Super Dragon Ball. They arrive on the planet, however, Zunō's aides reveal that Bulma and Jaco need to make an appointment (although they will have to wait seven years) to meet with Zunō and thus they decline their meeting with him. Geppuman, a frog-like alien who has waited seven years to meet Zunō, arrives. Suddenly, Jaco recognizes him as a wanted criminal while Geppuman realizes that Jaco is part of the Galactic Patrol. Both Geppuman and Jaco decide to not take any action. As Geppuman goes to meet with Zunō, Bulma thanks Jaco for trying. Not wanting to make the trip a waste of time, Jaco orders Geppuman to stop. Seeing that Jaco has decided to capture him, Geppuman takes one of Zunō's aides hostage. Jaco easily apprehends Geppuman and arrests him. Thankful for saving one of them, Zunō's aides decide to let Bulma and Jaco meet with Zunō. Zunō's aides requests that they must hand over a "present" to Zunō in order for their questions to be answered. Jaco demonstrates and hands over his present (which is revealed to be a kiss on Zunō's cheek). Zunō decides to answer one of Jaco's questions; Jaco asks Bulma's bust size, to which Zunō correctly answers . Bulma gives Zunō her present. Zunō decides to answer three questions that Bulma has due to her being middle aged and not his type, causing Bulma to rhetorically ask that she still only gets two more questions than Jaco, which reduces her remaining questions to two. Confused and not wanting to waste time, Bulma asks Zunō to tell her everything about the Super Dragon Balls. Zunō explains to Bulma that they were created by the Shenron known as Zarama, in the 41st year of the "History of Gods". Zunō also tells Bulma that by gathering the Super Dragon Balls and reciting the God's incantation, the Dragon God will appear forth and grant a single wish. Bulma asks if the Super Dragon Balls exist as a single set within both two universes, to which Zunō tells Bulma that she is correct. Bulma and Jaco then travel back to Earth, unsuccessful in their attempt to learn about the final Super Dragon Ball's location but have the knowledge about there being only one set of Super Dragon Balls. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes